Tajemnicze morderstwo nad jeziorem
}} Siedziałem pewnego dnia przy śniadaniu z żoną, gdy służąca przyniosła mi depeszę. Telegrafował do mnie Szerlok Holmes w te słowa: Czy masz dwa dni czasu? Wezwano mnie telegraficznie do wschodniej Anglii w sprawie morderstwa dolina Boscombe. Cieszyłbym się, jadąc z tobą. Okolica i powietrze przepyszne. Odjazd: Paddington 11. 11. 15. Holmes. — No i jakże kochany mężu, pojedziesz? spytała mnie żona. — Sam nie wiem.... rzekłem — mam teraz dosyć dużo chorych.... — Ach, Anstruther cię zastąpi! W ostatnich czasach wyglądasz trochę przymęczony pracą — dwudniowy wypoczynek dobrze ci zrobi, a zresztą wiem, że interesujesz się zawsze bardzo żywo działalnością Holmesa. — Naturalnie! przecież to dzięki jednej z jego przygód ciebie właśnie poznałem! Ale jeżeli istotnie mam jechać, to muszę się pośpieszyć — zostaje mi tylko pół godziny czasu! Moja służba obozowa w Afganistanie miała tę wielką korzyść, że uczyniła ze mnie człowieka zawsze gotowego do jakiejkolwiek podróży. Bagaże moje były zawsze w pogotowiu, nie potrzebowałem więc wiele czasu na przygotowania i wkrótce już siedziałem w dorożce, jadąc na dworzec kolejowy w Paddington. Zaraz na wstępie dostrzegłem tam Holmes’a; przechadzał się w długim podróżnym płaszczu popielatym i czapeczce sukiennej, a długa jego koścista postać wydawała się jeszcze wyższa niż zwykle w tym stroju. — To doprawdy bardzo z twej strony ładnie, że przybyłeś na moje wezwanie, kochany Watsonie! — rzekł — dla mnie jest to istotnie wielką pomocą mieć towarzysza, na którego całkowicie mogę liczyć, miejscowa pomoc bywa zwykle bez wartości lub stronnicza. Zechciej proszę zająć dwa rogowe miejsca w przedziale, a ja zaraz kupię bilety. W wagonie byliśmy zupełnie sami. Holmes przyniósł ze sobą cały stos przeróżnych gazet i papierów, które pilnie przeglądał. Aż do przybycia na stacyę Reading czytał, robił notatki i rozmyślał. Naraz wstał, zebrał wszystką tę bibułę w jeden pakiet i wrzucił go w siatkę na rzeczy nad ławką. — Słyszałeś już co o tym wypadku? zapytał. — Nic a nic; nie czytałem gazet w ostatnich paru dniach. — Londyńska prasa daje o tem niedokładne sprawozdania. Właśnie przeglądałem ostatnie numery gazet, by zoryentować się w szczegółach. Zdaje mi się, że jest to jeden z owych w gruncie rzeczy bardzo prostych wypadków, które jednak właśnie bardzo trudno bywa rozwiązać. — To, co mówisz, brzmi trochę dziwnie. — A jednak tkwi w tem głęboka prawda. Im prostsza, im mniej skomplikowana jest jakaś zbrodnia, tem trudniej ją rozwikłać. W tym wypadku obciąża oskarżenie, bardzo nawet silnie, syna zamordowanego! — A zatem rozchodzi się o jakieś morderstwo? — Takie są przypuszczenia przynajmniej — ale ja nic nie sądzę póki sprawie nie przyjrzę się zbliska. Chcę ci właśnie streścić przebieg sprawy o ile z tych sprawozdań wyrozumieć go mogę. Dolina Boscombe jest to okrąg wiejski niedaleko od Ross w hrabstwie Hereford. Największym właścicielem ziemskim jest tam niejaki pan John Turner, który zbogacił się niegdyś w Australii i przed laty powrócił do ojczyzny. Jeden z jego majątków, nazwiskiem Hatherley, jest wydzierżawiony niejakiemu panu Karolowi Mac-Carthy, także byłemu emigrantowi australskiemu. Obaj ci ludzie poznali się niegdyś w koloniach i dlatego osiedlili się w ojczyźnie blisko siebie. Turner był widocznie bogatszym ale nie powstrzymało go to, skoro Mac-Carthy został jego dzierżawcą, od utrzymywania z nim stosunków towarzyskich na równej zupełnie stopie. Mac-Carthy miał syna osiemnastoletniego, a Turner córkę w tym samym wieku. Obydwaj byli wdowcami. Zdaje się, że unikali obydwaj stosunków towarzyskich z innemi w sąsiedztwie zamieszkałemi rodzinami i żyli dość odosobnieni, jakkolwiek Mac-Carthy, ojciec i syn, lubili bardzo sport i bywali często na meetingach wyścigowych w okolicy. Mac-Carthy trzymał dwoje służby — kucharkę i lokaja — w domu zaś Turnera było służby dużo więcej, jakieś z pół tuzina, przypuszczam. To jest mniej więcej wszystko, co wywnioskowałem o tych dwóch rodzinach z gazet. A teraz przejdźmy do faktów, związanych ze zbrodnią. Dnia 3 czerwca — zatem było to w przeszły poniedziałek — opuścił Mac-Carthy swój dom w Hatherley około 3-ciej po południu i poszedł do jeziora Boscombe, niewielkiego zbiornika pozostałego przez nagłe rozszerzenie się strumienia w dolinie. Zrana tego dnia był ze służącym w Ross i powiedział doń, że musi się śpieszyć z powrotem, bo na godzinę trzecią umówił się z kimś w bardzo ważnej sprawie. Od chwili, kiedy wyszedł z domu, nikt go więcej żywym nie widział. Dom mieszkalny w Hatherley leży o ćwierć mili od jeziorka i dwie osoby widziały pana Mac-Carthy, idącego w tamtą stronę: jakaś stara kobieta, której nazwiska nie wymieniono i strażnik leśny pana Turnera, niejaki William Crowder. Świadkowie ci zeznali, że Mac-Carthy szedł sam. Strażnik Crowder dodał nadto, że w krótką chwilę po spotkaniu pana Mac-Carthy spotkał także jego syna, Johna Mac-Carthy, idącego w tym samym kierunku co ojciec, ze strzelbą na ramieniu. Twierdzi on, że było jeszcze widać z pewnością na drodze ojca, gdy ukazał się w ślad za nim idący syn. Crowder nie myślał już o tem wcale aż do wieczora, kiedy usłyszał o zbrodni. Widziano także jeszcze później obu panów Mac-Carthy, już po ich spotkaniu z Crowderem. Jeziorko Boscombe jest dookoła otoczone gęstym lasem; tylko na brzegach rośnie trzcina i sitowie. Córka dozorcy z Boscombe, Patience Moran, była właśnie w tym lesie, gdzie zbierała kwiaty. Otóż twierdzi ona, że widziała obu panów Mac-Carthy tuż nad jeziorkiem jakoby gwałtownie sprzeczających się; słyszała jak ojciec łajał syna bardzo ostrymi wyrazami i widziała nawet jak syn podniósł rękę, jak gdyby chciał ojca uderzyć. Dziewczyna, przestraszona tą gwałtowną kłótnią, pobiegła do domu i opowiedziała matce, co widziała nad jeziorkiem, dodając, iż lęka się czy panowie Mac-Carthy od gwałtownych słów nie przeszli do czynów. Ledwo to powiedziała, zjawił się biegnąc młody Mac-Carthy. Zawołał on na dozorcę, prosząc go o pomoc i mówiąc, że znalazł ojca swego nieżywego w lesie. Był ogromnie wzburzony, nie miał ani kapelusza ani strzelby, a na jego prawej ręce i na prawym rękawie były widoczne ślady krwi. Ludzie pośpieszyli za młodzieńcem do lasu i znaleźli zwłoki ojca jego rozciągnięte na trawie tuż nad brzegiem jeziora. Trup miał czaszkę rozbitą kilku ciosami jakiegoś tępego narzędzia. Narzędziem tym mogła być kolba strzelby, która też leżała o parę kroków od zwłok porzucona w trawie. W takich okolicznościach zaaresztowano zaraz młodego Mac-Carthy. Oskarżenie oparte na pierwiastkowem śledztwie, dokonanem we wtorek, zarzuca mu „zabójstwo z premedytacyą“, został więc we środę wydany prokuratoryi w Ross, która też sprawę tę wytoczy na najbliższej sesyi sądu przysięgłych tej miejscowości. Oto jest treściwy przebieg sprawy, tak jak on przedstawił się sędziemu śledczemu i policyi. — Rzeczywiście, trudno sobie wyobrazić zbiegu poszlak — rzekłem — któryby silniej i dokładniej przeciwko oskarżonemu świadczył. — Takie dowody i poszlaki bywają jednak nieraz bardzo wątpliwej wartości — rzekł Holmes z namysłem — zdaje się często, że dowodzą czegoś w sposób niezbity, tymczasem zmieni się tylko drobnostka, punkt wyjścia obserwacyi np., i wnet z tą samą siłą obrócą się w innym kierunku. W tym wypadku istotnie wszelkie okoliczności zwracają się bardzo stanowczo przeciwko temu młodzieńcowi i możliwe jest, że to on popełnił tę zbrodnię. Nie wszyscy jednak są tego zdania w sąsiedztwie; i tak, panna Turner, córka właściciela majątku, wierzy w jego niewinność; prosiła ona Lestrade’a, którego znasz z innych spraw, aby go bronił. Lestrade’owi sprawa wydała się zagadkową i powierzył ją mnie. Oto powód, dla którego dwóch statecznych jak my ludzi jedzie w tej chwili kuryerem na wschód, zamiast spokojnie w domu trawić teraz śniadanie. — Obawiam się, że nie wiele wskórasz w tej sprawie — rzekłem — wszystkie poszlaki są bardzo wyraźne! — Nic tak właśnie nie łudzi jak te „wyraźne poszlaki”! Odpowiedział mi, śmiejąc się. A zresztą może dopisze nam szczęście i odkryjemy inne, których pan Lestrade nie dostrzegł. Nie mam zamiaru chełpić się, jak wiesz, ale śmiało twierdzę, że w tym wypadku system jego albo się potwierdzi, albo zupełnie upadnie dzięki użyciu przezemnie środków, których on stosować nie umie i których nawet nie pojmuje zgoła. Weźmy pierwszy lepszy przykład: ja wiem, patrząc na ciebie że okno w twoim sypialnym pokoju jest po prawej stronie, a jednak wątpię, czy pan Lestrade zauważyłby ten niezbity szczegół. — Jakimże sposobem — — — ? — Mój drogi przyjacielu, widzisz, znam cię dobrze — znam wybornie twoją wojskową punktualność! Golisz się codziennie, a w tej porze roku czynisz to jeszcze przy świetle dziennem. Ale broda twoja jest nierówno ogolona i ślady włosów są wyraźniejsze ku lewej stronie twarzy, nawet zupełnie wyraźne za linią zaokrąglenia podbródka — przecież jasno dowodzi, że lewa strona jest mniej oświetloną niż prawa przy goleniu. Wiem, że taki człowiek jak ty nie zadowolniłby się takim rezultatem golenia, gdyby równomierne światło pozwoliło mu go zobaczyć. Wymieniłem tę drobnostkę tylko jako mały przykład obserwacyi dokładnej i ścisłego wnioskowania. Na tem właśnie polega mój zawód i może być, że w sprawie, do której mnie wezwano, przyniesie to jaki pożytek. W śledztwie pierwiastkowem potrącono o pewne punkty, które warte są bliższego zapatrzenia. — Cóż takiego? — Jak się zdaje, nie zaaresztowano młodego Mac-Carthy zaraz na miejscu lecz dopiero po jego powrocie do dworu w Hatherley. Skoro mu to oznajmiono, odpowiedział że go to wcale nie dziwi, że się tego spodziewał. Ta uwaga musiała naturalnie w umyśle sędziego śledczego usunąć wszelką wątpliwość co do osoby sprawcy. — No, przecież było to wyraźne zeznanie! — Nie, bo towarzyszyły mu równocześnie zapewnienia niewinności! — W każdym razie przyznasz, że takie zakończenie całego szeregu obciążających okoliczności było bardzo podejrzanem! — Wprost przeciwnie, Watsonie; na razie widzę w tem właśnie jedyny jasny punkt w całej tej ciemnej i zagadkowej sprawie. Jeżeli młody Mac-Carthy jest niewinny, to jednak musiałby być koronnym głupcem, by nie spostrzedz jak wszystko przeciwko niemu się zwraca. Otóż gdyby przy zaaresztowaniu okazał był zdumienie lub oburzenie, byłoby mi się to właśnie wydało bardzo podejrzanem, bo te właśnie uczucia w wypadku jego winy byłyby nienaturalne, ale udawanie ich wydaje się w takim razie przestępcom najmądrzejszą rzeczą. Otwarta szczerość tego młodego chłopca dowodzi zaś albo jego istotnej niewinności, albo wielkiego zepsucia i panowania nad sobą. Co się zaś tyczy jego oświadczenia, że się tego tj. zaaresztowania spodziewał, to i to nie jest wcale tak nienaturalne jak myślisz, mój przyjacielu. Bo uważ tylko, że stał wobec martwego ciała swego ojca, względem którego w tym samym dniu do tego stopnia zapomniał o obowiązku synowskiej miłości, że aż podniósł nań rękę, jak to zeznała owa młoda dziewczyna. Żal i wyrzuty sumienia dźwięczą mi w tych jego słowach i sądzę, że dowodzą one raczej jego niewinności niż zbrodni. Potrząsnąłem głową z powątpiewaniem. — Niejednego na podstawie mniejszych dowodów doskonale już powieszono! rzekłem. — Właśnie! i dodaj że powieszono już doskonale niejednego niewinnego! — Cóż ten młody człowiek mówi o tej sprawie? — Ach, obawiam się trochę, że to co mówi nie zachęca bardzo do uwierzenia w jego niewinność! ale są tam rzeczy godne uwagi także. Jest to w tem sprawozdaniu, masz przeczytaj! Holmes poszukał w pakiecie gazet miejscowego dziennika z Hercford i, przejrzawszy jego szpalty szybko, pokazał mi ustęp, zawierający zeznania nieszczęśliwego młodzieńca. Usiadłem sobie wygodnie w rogu i uważnie odczytałem całe to sprawozdanie. „.....wprowadzono pana Johna Mac-Carthy, jedynego syna zamordowanego, który oświadczył co następuje: byłem przez trzy dni nieobecny w domu i wróciłem do Hatherley dopiero w poniedziałek 3-go czerwca z Bristol'u Za powrotem nie zastałem w domu ojca i służąca powiedziała mi, że pojechał on do Ross jeszcze zrana w towarzystwie służącego nazwiskiem John Cobb. Wkrótce potem usłyszałem w podwórzu turkot jego powozu. Podszedłszy do okna, widziałem jak ojciec mój wysiadł i następnie szybko oddalił się z podwórza — dokąd? wówczas nie wiedziałem jeszcze. Wtenczas wziąłem strzelbę i poszedłem wolno nad jezioro Boscombe w zamiarze zapolowania na króliki na drugim brzegu. Po drodze spotkałem strażnika leśnego Williama Crowdera, co ten ostatni potwierdził. Myli on się tylko twierdząc, iż szedłem za ojcem. Nie miałem pojęcia, że ojciec mój szedł tą samą drogą przedemną. Doszedłszy na odległość mniej więcej stu kroków do jeziora Boscombe, usłyszałem krzyk „Kniii!“ Było to zwykłe hasło, jakiem porozumiewaliśmy się z ojcem, polując w lesie. Pośpieszyłem w kierunku tego głosu i zastałem mego ojca nad brzegiem. Moje pojawienie się widocznie zaskoczyło ojca niespodziewanie spytał mnie bowiem szorstko, czego tu chcę. Wywiązała się wkrótce rozmowa, która niebawem przeszła w sprzeczkę i zdawało się, że przyjdzie do czynów, gdyż ojciec mój był człowiekiem bardzo porywczym. Skoro przekonałem się, że gniew jego przechodzić zaczyna zwykłe granice, opuściłem go i poszedłem ku folwarkowa Hatherley. Zaledwie jednak uczyniłem jakieś sto pięćdziesiąt kroków, kiedy o uszy moje odbił się przeraźliwy krzyk, który skłonił mnie do zawrócenia na miejsce. Znalazłem tam ojca mego umierającego na ziemi z wielką raną w głowie. Rzuciłem wówczas fuzyę i schwyciłem go w objęcia, usiłując podnieść, ale w tej chwili wydał ostatnie tchnienie. Przez chwilę klęczałem obok niego bezradnie; potem, zerwawszy się, pośpieszyłem do dozorcy pana Turnera, którego dom był stamtąd najbliższy i poprosiłem o pomoc. Wówczas kiedy usłyszałem krzyk, zawróciłem i przybywszy na miejsce wypadku nie dostrzegłem nikogo w pobliżu mego ojca i nie mam pojęcia, kto mu te rany i śmierć zadał. Ojciec nie był lubiany wprawdzie z powodu zimnego swego i szorstkiego sposobu obejścia się ale, o ile wiem, nie miał żadnych zdeklarowanych nieprzyjaciół. Więcej nic o tem nie umiem powiedzieć.“ y: Czy ojciec pański przed zgonem nic nie powiedział panu? k: Mruczał jakieś niezrozumiałe wyrazy, ale nie mogłem z tego nic pojąć — dosłyszałem tylko jakby słowo „a rat!“. y: O co chodziło w tym ostatnim między panami sporze? k: Proszę uwolnić mnie od odpowiedzi na to pytanie. y: Żałuję bardzo, ale muszę przy niem obstawać. k: Nie mogę panu dać odpowiedzi na to, mogę tylko zapewnić, że nie było żadnego związku między naszą rozmową a tem, co się potem stało. y: O tem decydować już będzie sąd. Muszę jednak zwrócić panu uwagę na to, że pańskie milczenie może w dalszym ciągu tej sprawy wyjść tylko na pańską szkodę. k: Mimo to, nie mogę mówić. y: O ile pana zrozumiałem, to ów okrzyk „knii!“ był hasłem, jakiego używaliście panowie zwykle polując? k: Tak jest. y: Jakże się to stać mogło, że ojciec pański użył tego okrzyku, zanim pana zobaczył, zanim się wogóle dowiedział, że pan już powrócił z Bristolu? k: (widocznie zakłopotany) Tego nie wiem.... y: Czy w owej chwili, kiedy na krzyk ojca pańskiego zawrócił pan na miejsce i znalazł go ciężko rannym, nie spostrzegł pan nic, coby wzbudziło w panu jakie podejrzenie? k: Nic określonego. y: Co pan przez to rozumie? k: Byłem tak wzruszony i przejęty strachem, kiedy biegłem z lasu nad brzeg, że nie myślałem o niczem jak tylko o moim ojcu. Mam tylko niejasne wspomnienie jakiegoś przedmiotu, który zdaje mi się, że widziałem z lewej mej strony, kiedy wypadłem z lasu. Było to coś szarego — jakby jakiś surdut albo jakiś pled. Kiedy później jednak wstałem od zwłok ojca i obejrzałem się, nie było już tego. y: Czy sądzi pan, że przedmiot ten znikł, zanim pan poszukał pomocy? k: Tak jest, zniknął. y: Czy pan nie może określić, co to było takiego? k: Nie, zdawało mi się tylko, że tam coś leżało. y: Jak daleko od zwłok? k: Ze dwanaście kroków. y: A jak daleko od brzegu lasu? k: Mniej więcej w tej samej odległości. y: Zatem ten przedmiot zostałby usunięty podczas kiedy pan stał zaledwie o dwanaście kroków? k: Tak, w chwili kiedy spostrzegłszy ciało ojca odwróciłem się w tamtą stronę plecami. Na tem zamknięto protokół badania. — Jak widzę — rzekłem, przeczytawszy sprawozdanie do końca — ostateczny wniosek sędziego śledczego zwraca się bardzo stanowczo przeciwko młodemu Mac-Carthy. Kładzie on nacisk na tę okoliczność, że ojciec miał wołać syna, nie wiedząc o jego powrocie, co w istocie jest dziwne, dalej podkreśla wahanie się aresztowanego w udzielaniu odpowiedzi na pytanie, dotyczące przedmiotu sprzeczki między nim a ojcem, wreszcie zwraca uwagę na niejasność zeznania jego w kwestyi ostatnich słów umierającego. Wszystko to, zdaniem jego, przemawia bardzo przeciwko synowi. Holmes zaśmiał się cicho, wyciągając się na poduszkach. — Wy obydwaj — ty i sędzia śledczy — rzekł — zadaliście sobie wszelki możliwy trud, by zestawić najwymowniejsze punkty na korzyść tego młodego człowieka! Czyż nie widzisz, że przypisujecie mu raz za dużo, to znów za mało daru wynalazczej kompozycyi? za mało, przypuszczając że nie byłby w stanie skomponować jakiegoś takiego powodu sprzeczki, który zapewniłby mu pewne współczucie sądu — za dużo znów, przypisując mu wymysł owego zagadkowego wspomnienia o ostatnich słowach konającego ojca i skomponowanie historyi o owym przedmiocie, który znikł tak tajemniczo. Nie, Watsonie! ja patrzę na tę sprawę inaczej i przekonany jestem, że to co mówi ten młody człowiek jest zupełną prawdą. Zobaczmy zresztą dokąd nas zaprowadzi ta hypoteza. A teraz dobywam sobie z kieszeni Plutarcha i nie wspomnę już ani słowem o całej tej historyi, dopóki nie staniemy na miejscu. Śniadanie jemy w Swindon — będziemy tam za dwadzieścia minut. Dopiero przed samą czwartą stanęliśmy w ładnem miasteczku Ross, przebywszy piękną dolinę Stroud i błyszczącą, szeroką wstęgę Severnu. Na peronie oczekiwał nas wysoki chudy mężczyzna o bystrem spojrzeniu szarych oczu. Pomimo jasno-kawowego paltota i bronzowych skórzanych kamaszy, w które ubrał się na wzór okolicznej mody, poznałem w nim natychmiast Lestrade’a, jednego z najwybitniejszych londyńskich detektywów. Razem z nim udaliśmy się do hotelu „Pod herbem Hereford“, gdzie zamówił już dla nas pokój. — Na dole czeka na nas powóz — rzekł Lestrade — skoro zasiedliśmy do podanej na prędce herbaty — znam waszą energię i wiem, że nie spoczniesz pan panie Holmes, póki nie obejrzysz miejsca popełnionej zbrodni. — Jest to z twej strony kochany panie Lestrade równie chwalebna jak przezorna uprzejmość — ale nasz wyjazd zależy zupełnie od stanu barometru. Lestrade spojrzał zdziwiony. — Nie rozumiem dobrze — — — ? rzekł — Jakże stoi barometr? odpowiedział Holmes, spoglądając na zamieszczony w oknie aueroid — wybornie! dwadzieścia dziewięć! niema wiatru i żadnej chmurki na niebie. Mam tu pudełko cygar, które proszą się, by je zapalić, a sofa w tym pokoju wydaje mi się być wygodniejszą od innych mebli w tym hotelu, które zapewne jak zwykle na prowincyi są narzędziami istnej tortury. Nie będę więc prawdopodobnie potrzebował powozu. Lestrade uśmiechnął się prawie pobłażliwie. — Bezwątpienia utworzył sobie pan już wyobrażenie o przebiegu i faktycznym stanie sprawy z przeczytanych w gazetach sprawozdań. Jest ona zupełnie jasna, prawie jak słońce i czem dłużej się rozpatruje szczegóły, tem jaśniej ona się przedstawia. Ale kobiecie nie można się sprzeciwiać! jeszcze do tego kobiecie, która występuje z taką pewnością siebie. Powiedziałem jej już kilkakrotnie, że pan, panie Holmes, nic innego przecież zrobić nie potrafi nad to, co ja już zrobiłem — a! oto ją macie! jej powóz właśnie przed dom zajechał! Zaledwie to Lestrade wypowiedział, do pokoju weszła szybko jedna z najpiękniejszych młodych panien, jakie kiedykolwiek w życiu widziałem. Jej fijołkowe oczy błyszczały, wargi jej purpurowe były na wpół otwarte, rumieńce silne kwitły na policzkach a była tak silnie wzruszoną, że na obecność obcych wcale zdawała się nie zwracać uwagi. — Ach, panie Holmes! zawołała, mierząc nas obu nie pewnym zrazu wzrokiem, póki właściwym kobietom instynktem nie odgadła Szerloka — panie Holmes, nie ma pan pojęcia jak się cieszę, że pan nareszcie przybył! Przybyłam tu jak tylko mogłam najprędzej, aby to panu powiedzieć. Widzi pan ja wiem na pewno, że biedny John jest niewinny i pan powinien o tem także wiedzieć, nim pan przystąpi do dzieła. Nie może pan ani na chwilę o tem wątpić. Od dzieciństwa chowaliśmy się z nim razem i znam jego wady jak nikt inny. Otóż wiem, że on muszce małej nie zrobiłby krzywdy, tak jest łagodny. Kto go zna ten musi to całe oskarżenie uważać za największy w świecie nonsens! — Spodziewam się, że uda nam się wykazać jego niewinność, miss Turner — rzekł Holmes. Proszę, licz pani na mnie — wszystko co tylko leży w mej mocy, będzie z pewnością zrobione. — Pan czytał przecież akt oskarżenia? wyciągał pan pewnie zeń swoje wnioski — nie widzi pan jakiegoś ratunku? Czy pan sam nie wierzy w jego niewinność? — Zdaje mi się ona przynajmniej bardzo prawdopodobną. — A widzi pan! zawołało dziewczę, rzucając tryumfujące spojrzenie na Lestrade’a — słyszy pan! pan Holmes robi mi nadzieję! Lestrade wzruszył ramionami. — Obawiam się, że mój kolega wnioskuje zbyt pośpiesznie — rzekł. — Ale ma słuszność! wiem, czuję to, że ma słuszność! John nigdy tego by nie uczynił! A co się tyczy sporu jego z ojcem, to jestem przekonana, iż tylko dlatego odmówił sędziemu w tej sprawie wyjaśnień, ponieważ chodziło właśnie o mnie! — Pod jakim względem? zapytał Holmes. — Byłoby nierozsądkiem chcieć teraz ukrywać to jeszcze. John często nie zgadzał się z ojcem swym w poglądach co do mnie. Pan Mac-Carthy życzył sobie gorąco, abyśmy się pobrali. John i ja kochaliśmy się oddawna jak rodzeństwo, ale on jest jeszcze młody, mało jeszcze zna życie — więc dlatego nie chciał się jeszcze wiązać. Z tego powodu często przychodziło do sprzeczki i jestem pewna, że i tym razem chodziło właśnie o to. — A czy pani ojciec skłaniał się do tego związku? zapytał Holmes. — Nie. Ojciec mój był temu wręcz przeciwny. Tylko pan Mac-Carthy życzył sobie tego. Świeża i młoda twarzyczka dziewczęcia rozgorzała silnym rumieńcem pod bystrym i przenikliwym wzrokiem Holmesa. — Dziękuję pani za tę wiadomość — rzekł — czy zastanę jutro pana Turnera, przybywając do państwa? — Obawiam się, że lekarz nie pozwoli mu widzieć się z panem. — Lekarz? — Mój biedny ojciec słabuje od wielu lat, a ten straszny wypadek przybił go straszliwie. Leży w łóżku, a dr. Willows twierdzi, że nerwy jego są ogromnie wyczerpane. Śmierć pana Mac-Carthy tem więcej obeszła mego ojca, że zmarły był jedynym znajomym jego z czasów wspólnego pobytu w Wiktoryi. — Tak — w Wiktoryi...! to ważne. — Tak, ojciec mój przebywał niegdyś w kopalniach tamtejszych. — Wiem, wiem — w kopalniach złota, gdzie pan Turner, o ile słyszałem zdobył majątek. — Właśnie. — Dziękuję pani, miss Turner — istotnie przyszła mi pani z pomocą. — Nieprawdaż panie Holmes, że da mi pan znać jutro, gdyby pan odkrył co nowego? Odwiedzi pan zapewne biednego Johna w więzieniu? O, jeżeli go pan zobaczy, powiedz mu, że ja jestem przekonaną o jego niewinności! — Uczynię to, pani. — Muszę już teraz odjechać, bo ojciec jest ciężko chory i odczuwa bardzo moją nieobecność. Do widzenia panu i niech Bóg wspomaga pana! Prędko tak jak przyszła zniknęła, skłoniwszy nam śliczną główką i wkrótce usłyszeliśmy oddalający się turkot jej powozu. — Powinienbym się prawie wstydzić za pana, panie Holmes — rzekł z godnością Lestrade po krótkiem milczeniu — poco budzić nadzieje jeżeli musi po nich przyjść rozczarowanie? Nie jestem człowiekiem zbyt miękkiego serca, ale to było okrucieństwem! — Ja zupełnie na seryo wierzę, że uda mi się wykazać niewinność Johna Mac-Carthy — rzekł Holmes — czy masz pan pozwolenie na odwiedzanie go w więzieniu? — Tak, ale tylko dla pana i dla siebie. — A zatem rozważę jeszcze moje postanowienie nie zajmowania się już dziś więcej tą sprawą. Czy mamy jeszcze czas na pociąg do Hercford, aby tam zobaczyć oskarżonego? — Poddostatkiem. — Zatem pojedziemy. Nie nudź się tu bardzo, Watsonie, za parę godzin będziemy z powrotem. Odprowadziłem ich na kolej, powłóczyłem się trochę po ulicach miasteczka i wróciłem wreszcie znów do naszego hotelu. Tu wyciągnąłem się na kanapie i usiłowałem zagłębić się w czytaniu jakiegoś romansu. Ale książka którą czytałem była w porównaniu z dramatem jaki nas zajmował tak błahą, że myśli moje mimowoli od przedmiotu opowiadania ulatywały wciąż ku rzeczywistości aż w końcu odłożyłem lekturę i oddałem się całkowicie rozmyślaniu nad zdarzeniami minionego dnia. Przypuściwszy, że nieszczęśliwy młodzieniec mówił prawdę — cóż za niespodziane, nieszczęsne zdarzenie, co za dyabelska jakaś sztuka mogłaby wmieszać się w tę sprawę w krótkiej chwili pomiędzy rozstaniem się syna z ojcem, a powrotem jego na krzyk tego ojca? Jeżeli istotnie coś takiego było — to było coś okropnego. Ale co??! A może rodzaj rany zdradziłby coś mojemu lekarskiemu oku? Zadzwoniłem i zażądałem, by mi podano miejscowy dziennik, w którym wydrukowane było szczegółowe sprawozdanie o całem zdarzeniu. Podług orzeczenia lekarza sądowego trup miał lewą część potylicy w czaszce strzaskaną uderzeniem gwałtownem jakiejś tępej broni. Miejsce to oznaczyłem sobie na własnej czaszce. Widocznem tu było, że cios musiał być zadany z tyłu. Dla oskarżonego był to szczegół bardzo ważny, bo widziano go przecież, że w czasie kłótni z ojcem stał do niego twarzą w twarz. Nie było to naturalnie dowodem wyczerpującym, bo ojciec jego mógł się właśnie był odwrócić, zanim cios został zadany. W każdym razie warto było może zwrócić uwagę Holmesa na tę okoliczność. Do tego przychodziło jeszcze owo dziwne słowo starego Mac-Carthy „a rat“. Co to miało znów znaczyć? Nie było to majaczenie. Człowiek, raniony śmiertelnie, nie mówi zaraz od rzeczy. Nie — prawdopodobniejsze już jest, że usiłował wyrazić jaki los go spotyka. Ale do czego się to mogło odnosić? Łamałem sobie nad tem daremnie głowę. I jeszcze ten jakiś szary przedmiot, jakaś suknia czy coś innego, co zdawało się Johnowi, że to widział? Jeżeli to nie było złudzenie, to musiał morderca w ucieczce upuścić jakąś część swego ubrania, zapewnię surdut no! i musiał mieć możność powrócenia i zabrania zguby, w chwili kiedy John w odległości zaledwie dwunastu kroków klęczał przy zwłokach, plecami obrócony do lasu. Co za dziwne pasmo nieprawdopodobieństw przedstawiała ta cała historya! Pogląd Lestrade’a na nią nie dziwił mnie bynajmniej, a jednak wierzyłem tak bardzo w nieomylny instynkt mego przyjaciela, że niepodobna mi było rozstać się z nadzieją innego rozwiązania. Wszak każda z ubocznych, przytaczanych w rozmowie o wypadku okoliczności, zdawała się utwierdzać go coraz silniej w przekonaniu o niewinności tego młodzieńca! Szerlok Holmes powrócił dopiero późno do hotelu. Powrócił sam, gdyż Lestrade poszedł już do swej kwatery w mieście. — Barometr stoi jeszcze wciąż bardzo wysoko — zauważył, kładąc się — jest rzeczą ważną, abyśmy zwiedzili miejsce zbrodni, nim deszcz upadnie; ale z drugiej znów strony jest rzeczą konieczną, by wypocząć i wzmocnić siły przed taką mozolną robotą. Podróż całodzienna zmęczyła mnie i nieradbym już dziś wyjeżdżać. Tymczasem widziałem przynajmniej młodego Mac-Carthy. — I cóż się dowiedziałeś od niego? — A nic. — Nie mógł dać ci żadnych wyjaśnień? — Żadnych. Początkowo myślałem, że zna mordercę i nie chce jego czy jej zdradzić, ale teraz jestem mocno przekonany, że wie o tem akurat tyle co i inni. Zdaje się, że nie jest on zbyt rozwinięty umysłowo, ale robi dobre i szczere wrażenie. — Gustem jego zato wcale nie jestem zbudowany — rzekłem — skoro nie chce on żenić się z takiem ślicznem stworzeniem jak panna Turner! — Zdaje się, że jest to w związku z jakąś niefortunną historyą. Ten młody człowiek jest w niej zakochany po uszy, ale przed dwoma laty, zanim jeszcze poznał to dziewczę w jego dzisiejszej krasie — była bowiem przez pięć lat na pensyi — popadł chłopczyna, który wówczas zaledwie wychodził z dziecinnego wieku, w sidła jakiejś kelnerki w Bristolu i ożenił się z nią cywilnie. Nikt o tem nie wie i pojmujesz zapewne, w jakiem położeniu bez wyjścia znajduje się ten chłopiec. Podniósł ręce do góry, wówczas w tej kłótni z ojcem, poprostu z rozpaczy, gdyż ojciec stanowczo od niego żądał, by oświadczył się o rękę miss Turner. Ten ojciec jego, człowiek — jak ogólnie mówią — niezmiernie surowy i twardy, byłby go wypędził, gdyby dowiedziała się prawdy. Młody przez ostatnie trzy dni bawił właśnie u kelnerki w Bristolu, a ojciec wcale nie wiedział, gdzie on się obraca. Zapamiętaj ten szczegół — jest on bardzo ważny. Cała jednak ta sprawa przybrała teraz dla młodego Mac-Carthy dobry obrót. Bo skoro tylko kelnerka dowiedziała się z gazety, w jak fatalnem położeniu znajduje się jej małżonek, jak również że może być jak to ty mówisz „doskonale“ powieszony — natychmiast mu wyznała, że ma już jednego męża w Bermuda-Dockyards, że zatem związek ich jest nieważny. Zdaje mi się, że ta miła wiadomość wynagrodziła temu chłopcu poniesione nieprzyjemności. — No, ale jeżeli on jest niewinny, to któż popełnił tę zbrodnię? — Właśnie, kto? Chciałbym zwrócić twoją uwagę tylko na dwa szczegóły. Pierwsze — zamordowany miał z kimś umówioną nad stawem schadzkę, a tym kimś nie mógł być jego syn, bo był nieobecny i ojciec nie wiedział, kiedy powróci. Drugie zaś — okrzyk „kniii“ wydał stary Mac-Carthy, zanim dowiedział się o powrocie syna. To jest właśnie oś, dokoła której obraca się cała ta sprawa. A teraz proszę cię, pozwól, że będziemy już mówić o czem innem i że dziś nie powrócimy już do tej sprawy. Jak Holmes przepowiedział, deszczu nie było, ranek zajaśniał nazajutrz piękny i niebo było bez chmurki. Lestrade stawił się po nas o dziewiątej z powozem i pojechaliśmy wszyscy do Hatherley i do jeziora Boscombe. — Dziś rano rozeszła się pogłoska — rzekł |Lestrade — że pan Turner ma być bardzo chorym i że zwątpiono, czy da się go utrzymać przy życiu. — To już zapewne stary człowiek? zapytał Holmes. — Zapewne ma około sześćdziesięciu — ale pobyt za oceanem zrujnował jego fizyczną konstytucyę tak że choruje od dłuższego czasu. To ostatnie zdarzenie bardzo źle wpłynęło na jego zdrowie. Był on starym przyjacielem Mac-Carthy’ego, a zdaje mi się, że i dobroczyńcą jego, oddał mu bowiem Hatherley, nie biorąc żadnego czynszu dzierżawnego. — Doprawdy? To bardzo ciekawe! rzekł Holmes. — Tak. Pomagał on zresztą panu Mac-Carthy na różne sposoby. W całej okolicy opowiadają o tem, co dla niego uczynił. — To szczególne. Czy nie zwróciło to pańskiej uwagi, że ten Mac-Carthy, który przecież sam z siebie był dość biednym człowiekiem i tyle zawdzięczał Turnerowi, myślał jednak o związku swego syna z jego córką — przyszłą właścicielką tych dóbr — w sposób, nie dopuszczający odmowy, tak jakby to było zupełnie naturalną rzeczą? Mnie dziwi to tem więcej, że Turner był tym planom wyraźnie niechętny. Córka jego dała nam to nie dwuznacznie do zrozumienia. Czy to wszystko nie nasuwa panu jakich wniosków? — Aha! więc dochodzimy już do wniosków i konkluzyi! rzekł Lestrade, mrugając ku mnie okiem — ja jednak uważam za rzecz dosyć trudną zestawić same fakty dokładnie, panie Holmes, i nie mogę myśleć o oderwanych przypuszczeniach! — Ma pan zupełna słuszność — rzekł Holmes drwiąco — panu istotnie trudno nawet same tylko fakty zestawiać! — A jednak jeden z tych faktów przynajmniej jest dla mnie zupełnie jasnym! rzekł Lestrade nieco obruszony — ten właśnie, którego pan jakoś nie możesz sobie ustalić! — A mianowicie? — Właśnie to, że pan Mac-Carthy senior poniósł śmierć z rąk pana Mac Carthy juniora i że wszystkie przeciwne przypuszczenia są poprostu tylko bańkami mydlanemi! — Bańki mydlane bywają interesujące i, chcąc je zrobić, trzeba umieć przynajmniej dmuchać! zaśmiał się Holmes — ale jeżeli się nie mylę, to te zabudowania z lewej strony to Hatherley? — Tak, to właśnie folwark Hatherley. Tuż obok drogi stał ładny, strojny bluszczami, dwupiętrowy dom, kryty szyfrem. Zapuszczone żaluzje w oknach i kominy bez dymu nadawały mu jednak jakiś martwy wygląd. Miało się uczucie, że zbrodnia, popełniona na właścicielu, przygniotła swym ciężarem jego mieszkanie. Zapukaliśmy do drzwi i na zapytanie Holmesa pokazała nam służąca parę obuwia, które nosił nieboszczyk Mac-Carthy w dniu swojej śmierci, oraz trzewiki jego syna, jakkolwiek nie były to te same, które miał na sobie w dniu fatalnym. Skoro Holmes wymierzył już obie pary dokładnie w sześciu czy siedmiu miejscach, udaliśmy się na podwórze, a ztamtąd wskazaną nam ścieżką nad jezioro Boscombe. Szerlok Holmes zmieniał się zwykle odrazu i widocznie, skoro tylko gdzie śledził jaki świeży trop zbrodni, jak w tej chwili właśnie. Ten, kto znał go jako spokojnego, zimnego i logicznego kombinatora wniosków, jakim bywał w mieszkaniu swem na Bakerstreet, wziąłby go tu za całkiem innego człowieka. Na twarz wystąpiły mu silne rumieńce, skutkiem czego pociemniała ona. Brwi jego ściągnęły się tak, że przedstawiały jedną ostro się odcinającą czarną linię, a oczy świeciły z pod niej błyskami stali. Wzrok jego był zwrócony ku ziemi, ramiona wygięte ku przodowi, wargi zacisnął mocno, a na jego długiej, muskularnej szyi wystąpiły nabrane krwią żyły, jak struny. Nozdrza jego rozdymały się jak u myśliwca, idącego za zwierzem, i tak zupełnie, wyłącznie przejmował się sprawą, że nie słyszał prawie i nie rozumiał pytań, skierowanych do niego w tej chwili. Odpowiadał też na nie tylko jakimś cichym, prędkim pomrukiem. Milcząc, szedł szybko ścieżką po przez łąki i las aż ku jeziorku. Ziemia była tu, jak wszędzie w okolicy, miękką, bo był to pokład torfowy, a na ścieżce i na wązkich paskach obok leżącej murawy widać było liczne ślady ludzkich kroków. Holmes szedł naprzód, ale często przystawał bez ruchu, a raz nawet zboczył na łąkę i przeszedł po niej kawałek. Lestrade i ja szliśmy tuż za nim. Detektyw kroczył obojętnie i z miną dość sztywną, ja jednak śledziłem bacznie i z natężeniem każdy ruch mego przyjaciela, wiedząc, że wszystko co czyni ma swój wyraźny cel. Jezioro Boscombe, zajmujące niewielką przestrzeń zarosłej sitowiem wody, leży na samej granicy posiadłości Hatherley i parku pana Turnera. Z drugiej strony za gęstą ścianą lasu, pokrywającego przeciwny brzeg, widać było czerwone dachy i wieżyczki domu, w którym zamieszkiwał bogaty ten właściciel. Na brzegu, położonym od strony Hatherley, las był bardzo gęsty i zwarty. Tylko wązki pas murawy oddzielał drzewa od trzcin, okalających jezioro. Lestrade wskazał nam dokładnie miejsce, na którem leżały zwłoki. Grunt był tu tak wilgotny, że wyraźnie widać było ślady odciśnięte przy upadku ciała. Holmes — widziałem to dobrze z jego napiętych rysów i badawczego wzroku — dostrzegł na podeptanej trawie jeszcze wiele innych rzeczy. Jak pies myśliwski, który zwietrzył zwierzynę, kręcił się na wszystkie strony i wreszcie zwrócił się do mego towarzysza. — Dlaczego wchodził pan w wodę? zapytał. — Próbowałem wyłowić coś bosakiem tu naokoło. Myślałem, że znajdę może jaką broń, albo jaki inny ślad. Ale jakim sposobem u licha wiesz pan o tem...? — Ach, teraz nie mam czasu! pańska lewa stopa, wygięta ku środkowi, widoczna jest przecież zawsze! nawet kret mógłby iść za takim tropem! A tu giną pańskie kroki w trzcinie! Ach! jakże łatwo byłoby tu wszystko zobaczyć, gdybym mógł był być tu na miejscu, zanim podeptano te ślady! Tędy przyszło całe towarzystwo razem z owym dozorcą do zwłok i naprawdę zadeptali wszystko w promieniu siedmiu do ośmiu stóp koło trupa. Ale tu, tu na boku są trzy ślady oddzielne jednej i tej samej nogi. To mówiąc, Holmes położył się na trawie na swoim płaszczu gumowym i dobywszy lupę począł badać owe ślady, przyczem półgłosem sam ze sobą rozmawiał. „To są ślady młodego Mac-Carthy — mówił — dwukrotnie szedł całkiem spokojnie, a trzeci raz biegł tak prędko, że całe podeszwy są wciśnięte w ziemię, a po obcasach ledwie znak został. W tem zawiera się sprawdzian całej jego opowieści. Biegł, zobaczywszy, że ojciec jego leży na ziemi. Dalej są ślady ojca — widać przechadzał się tam i napowrót. Ale co to jest tutaj? ślad krawędzi kolby od fuzyi w miejscu, gdzie stał syn, nasłuchując — a to?! ha, ha! cóż to to jest? odciski nosów obuwia — i jakie to były szerokie, zupełnie niezwykłe buty! Te ślady idą tu — odchodzą — wracają znowu — naturalnie z powodu płaszcza. Ale zkąd się tutaj dostały?“ Holmes biegał tam i napowrót, odnajdywał ślad i znowu go gubił, aż doszliśmy, w ten sposób się kręcąc, do brzegu lasu, gdzie stał wielki rozłożysty buk, największe drzewo w otoczeniu. Szerlok przespacerował się znów pod jego cieniem, znowu twarz wcisnął w trawę i po chwili wydał lekki, znany mi okrzyk zadowolnienia. Długo leżał na ziemi, przeszukiwał liście, badał suche opadłe gałązki, zebrał nawet, jak mi się zdaje, trochę prochu z ziemi w kopertę i obejrzał przez lupę nietylko grunt i trawę lecz także i korę drzewa jak tylko mógł dostać wysoko. We mchu leżał spiczasty kamień. Podniósł go i schował. Później udał się jakąś ścieżyną przez las aż do gościńca, gdzie już ślad znikł zupełnie. — Był to bardzo oryginalny i zajmujący wypadek! zauważył, przybierając znów zwykłą minę — zdaje mi się, że ten szary dom tam musi być domem dozorcy. Wejdę tam, aby pomówić parę słów z nimi, a może i napisać parę wierszy. Idźcie panowie przeto do powozu, ja was dogonię. Niespełna w dziesięć minut potem byliśmy w drodze do Ross. Holmes trzymał jeszcze wciąż w ręce kamień, który zabrał z lasu. — Ten kamień powinienby pana zainteresować, Lestrade, — zauważył — nim to właśnie popełniono zbrodnię. — Nie widzę na nim jednak żadnych śladów. — Bo ich też niema. — Więc skądże pan przychodzi do tego przypuszczenia? — Pod spodem była świeża trawa, zatem kamień ten musiał tam leżeć od bardzo niedawna dopiero. Miejsca, skąd go wzięto, nie widać. Kształt jego pasuje zupełnie do ran. Innej broni niema żadnego śladu. — A morderca? — Jest to wysoki mężczyzna, który jest mańkutem, upada trochę na prawą nogę, nosi buty myśliwskie na bardzo grubych podeszwach i szary płaszcz, pali indyjskie cygara i używa cygarniczki a w kieszeni ma scyzoryk tępy. Jest jeszcze kilka innych wskazówek, ale te powinnyby wystarczyć, by nas naprowadzić na trop zbrodniarza. Lestrade roześmiał się. — Niestety — rzekł — należę wciąż jeszcze do niewiernych. Teorye pańskie są bardzo piękne i dobre, ale, jak pan wie, mamy do czynienia z surowym i żądającym oczywistych dowodów angielskim sądem przysięgłych! — Nous verrons! — rzekł Holmes niedbale — pan pracuje podług swojej metody, ja podług mojej. Dziś po południu mam robotę i prawdopodobnie wieczornym pociągiem powrócę do Londynu. — A tę sprawę tu zostawi pan tak jak jest? — Nie — skończę ją przed wyjazdem. — Ależ tajemnica zbrodni? — Jest wyświetlona. — Któż więc był mordercą? — Jegomość, którego opisałem. — Ale kimże on jest? — To nie będzie już trudno odkryć! Okolica nie jest znowu tak zaludnioną! Lestrade wzruszył ramionami. — No, ja nie mogę uganiać się po całej okolicy, szukając jakiegoś kulawego pana, który jest mańkutem i nosi tępy scyzoryk w kieszeni! Stałbym się pośmiewiskiem całej policyi! — Bardzo dobrze! — rzekł Holmes — nie będzie też moją winą, jeżeli się pan zblamuje — dojeżdżamy do pańskiego mieszkania, więc bądź pan zdrów. Przed odjazdem napiszę jeszcze słówko do pana! Wysadziwszy Lestrade’a, pojechaliśmy do naszego hotelu, gdzie czekało nas już zastawione śniadanie. Holmes milczał i siedział, zatopiony w myślach z bolesnym na twarzy wyrazem, tak jak ktoś, znajdujący się w bardzo zawikłanej sytuacyi. — Chodź-no, Watsonie — rzekł, skoro sprzątnięto ze stołu — zasiądź się tu wygodnie i pozwól, żebym ci coś opowiedział — nie wiem sam, co mam począć. Poradź mi. Ale zapal naprzód cygaro. — Mów, proszę! — Przy rozpatrywaniu sprawy uderzyły ciebie i mnie natychmiast pewne szczegóły w opowiadaniu młodego Mac-Carthy. W mojej opinii broniły go one, w twojej potępiały. Pierwszym z tych szczegółów jest ta okoliczność że ojciec jego zawołał „kniii!“ zanim dowiedział się o powrocie syna — drugim zaś jest to dziwne wspomnienie sylab, wymawianych przy zgonie przez umierającego, w których miało dźwięczeć brzmienie „a rat“. Mruczał on coś więcej, ale syn zrozumiał tylko tyle. Te dwa momenty muszą być punktem wyjścia w naszem badaniu, a to ostatnie musimy rozpocząć, przyjmując, w zdarzeniu za zasadę, że młody Mac-Carthy powiedział prawdę. — Jakże tłómaczysz sobie ten okrzyk „knii!“. — Zdaje mi się, że on nie odnosił się do syna. Ojciec wiedział, że syn bawi w Bristolu, i prostym tylko trafem ten ostatni znalazł się w promieniu jego głosu. Ten okrzyk miał zwrócić uwagę osoby, z którą stary Mac-Carthy umówił się o schadzkę. „Knii!“ jest okrzykiem stanowczo australskim, używanym przez ludzi, którzy tam jakiś czas bawili. Ztąd blisko już do przypuszczenia, że osoba, z którą Mac — Carthy miał się spotkać nad jeziorkiem Boscombe, była kiedyś w Australii. — Ale to drugie słowo? ten „a rat“? Holmes wydobył z kieszeni jakiś papier złożony i rozciągnął go na stole. — Oto mapa kolonii Wiktoryi — rzekł — kazałem ją sobie przysłać z Bristolu — depeszowałem wczoraj wieczór o to. Zakrył dłonią część mapy. — Co tutaj napisano? zapytał. Przeczytałem we wskazanem miejscu — „a rat“. — A tu? i podniósł dłoń. — „Ballarat“. — Właśnie. Oto słowo, które mruczał umierający i z którego syn dosłyszał tylko ostatnią zgłoskę. Usiłował wymówić nazwisko swego mordercy — ten i ten z Ball-arat!“ — Zadziwiające! zawołałem. — Tak. I jak widzisz, kółko domysłów ścieśnia się. Posiadanie jakiejś sztuki odzieży szarego koloru jest trzecim punktem w zeznaniu syna. W ten sposób z manowców niejasnych okoliczności przyszliśmy do wniosku o pewnym Australczyku z Ballarat, noszącym szary surdut lub płaszcz. — Rzeczywiście! — I człowiek ten musi mieszkać w okolicy, gdyż do jeziora można dojść tylko z folwarku Hatherley, albo z parku Turnera, a w jednem i drugiem miejscu nie kręcą się ludzie obcy. — Bardzo słusznie! — A teraz nasza dzisiejsza ekspedycya. Po zbadaniu miejsca zbrodni zestawiłem szczegóły, tyczące się wyglądu przestępcy, o których opowiedziałem temu głupcowi, Lestrade’owi. — Jakżeś jednak odkrył te szczegóły? — Znasz przecież moją metodę. Polega ona na obserwacyi drobnostek. — Wiem, że z wymiaru kroków umiesz wnioskować o wzroście. A rodzaj obuwia zdradziły i odciski ich nosów. — Tak, to były szczególne buty. — Ale to upadanie na prawą nogę? — Odcisk prawej nogi był zawsze słabszy niż lewej. Jej właściciel naciskał słabiej na prawą w chodzie. Dlaczego? bo kulał na tę nogę. — Dlaczegóż ma on być mańkutem? — Wszak ciebie samego zastanowił rodzaj rany według opisu lekarza. Cios był zadany z tyłu i trafił właśnie w lewą część potylicy. Zabójca musiał więc być mańkutem. Podczas rozmowy między ojcem i synem musiał stać ukryty za drzewem. Nawet palił tam wtedy cygaro. Znalazłem tam popiół, a znając się bardzo dobrze na gatunkach popiołu tytoniowego, mogłem stwierdzić, że pochodził on z indyjskiego cygara. Jak wiesz, zajmowałem się odnośnemi badaniami i napisałem nawet rozprawkę o 140 gatunkach fajek, cygar i papierosów. Odkrywszy popiół, zacząłem szukać opałka od cygara i znalazłem go we mchu, gdzie go palacz rzucił. Był to opałek indyjskiego cygara, zwijanego w Rotterdamie. — A cygarniczka? — Dostrzegłem, że cygaro nie było w ustach — musiało więc być palone z cygarniczki. Koniec był obcięty, ale nierówno, ztąd wnioskowałem, że scyzoryk był tępy. — Holmes, osaczyłeś tak tego człowieka, że nie może ci umknąć, i uratowałeś niewinnego od śmierci zupełnie jakbyś własną ręką przeciął stryczek, na którym on już prawie wisiał na szubienicy. Widzę już, dokąd to wszystko zmierza. Winnym jest — — Pan John Turner! zameldował głośno kelner, otwierając drzwi, aby wpuścić gościa. Przybysz był osobistością o wyglądzie uderzającym. Jego wolny, utykający krok i ramiona obwisłe wskazywały wyraźnie niemoc fizyczną. Ale jego twarde, surowe rysy i jego olbrzymia postać zdradzały niezwykłe siły ducha i ciała. Gęsta broda i siwe włosy oraz wystające krzaczaste brwi dodawały tej twarzy poważnego wyrazu i godności. Ale oblicze starca było barwy popiołu, koło warg i nozdrzy rysował się prawie błękitnawy cień. Na pierwszy rzut oka dostrzegłem, że ten człowiek podpadł jakiemuś ciężkiemu chronicznemu cierpieniu. — Proszę, niech pan raczy usiąść na sofie! rzekł Holmes uprzejmie — pan otrzymał mój liścik? — Tak, przyniósł mi go dozorca. Życzył pan sobie pomówić ze mną tutaj, by uniknąć wszelkiego publicznego wrażenia. — Obawiałem się języków ludzkich, gdybym był zjawił się panu. — A dlaczegoś pragnął pan mnie widzieć? mówiąc to, spojrzał na mego towarzysza swemi zmęczonemi oczyma, tak jakgdyby przeczuwał już jego odpowiedź. — Tak panie — rzekł Holmes — odpowiadając raczej na to spojrzenie niż na jego słowa — wiem wszystko o panu Mac-Carthy. Starzec zakrył rękami twarz. — Niechże mi Bóg przyjdzie z pomocą! zawołał — nie dopuściłbym przecież, by ten młody człowiek... daję panu na to moje słowo, że gdyby sąd go skazał, byłbym wówczas wyznał wszystko! — Cieszę się, słysząc to od pana — rzekł Holmes bardzo poważnie. — Byłbym już do tej pory wyznał prawdę, gdyby nie chodziło mi o moje ukochane dziecko! To byłoby ją złamało i złamie ją to zupełnie, skoro dowie się ona o mojem uwięzieniu! — Może do tego nie przyjdzie — rzekł Holmes. — Co? — Nie jestem sędzią, panie. O ile wiem, córka pańska sprowadziła mnie tutaj, zastępuję zatem jej interesy. Młody Mac-Carthy musi naturalnie być wolnym. — Ja już jestem człowiekiem skończonym! rzekł stary Turner. Od wielu lat cierpię na cukrową chorobę, lekarz mój utrzymuje, że nie przeżyję nawet miesiąca. Tylko — umarłbym chętnie we własnym domu, nie w więzieniu. Holmes wstał i usiadł przy stole. Chwycił pióro i położył przed sobą parę arkuszy papieru. — Niech nam pan powie prawdę — rzekł — ja spiszę fakty. Pan to podpisze, a Watson, mój przyjaciel, posłuży nam za świadka. W ten sposób będę mógł pańskie zeznanie przedstawić, o ile byłoby to koniecznem dla uratowania młodego Mac-Carthy. Przyrzekam panu jednak uczynić to tylko w najwyraźniejszej ostateczności. — Niech będzie — rzekł starzec — wątpię abym dożył do rozprawy przed przysięgłymi, mało mi więc na tem zależy osobiście. Chciałbym tylko uchronić przed wstydem i hańbą moją Alicyę. A teraz mogę panu wszystko opowiedzieć. Nie znał pan nieboszczyka Mac-Carthy. Był to dyabeł wcielony, mogę pana o tem zapewnić. Niech Bóg każdego uchroni od szponów takiego człowieka! Od dwudziestu lat człowiek ten trzymał mnie w garści i zatruł mi życie zupełnie. Ale najpierw muszę panu opowiedzieć, jak dostałem się w jego moc. Było to w początku lat sześćdziesiątych, kiedy udałem się do Australii między poszukiwaczy złota. Byłem wówczas jeszcze młodym chłopcem, gorącym młokosem, gotowym do wszystkiego. Popadłem w złe towarzystwo, przyzwyczaiłem się do pijaństwa, z kopalnią moją niepowodziło mi się, rzuciłem się w lasy i aby jednym słowem powiedzieć — zostałem tem, co tu nazywają rabusiem drogowym. Było nas sześciu; żyliśmy swobodnie i dziko. Napadaliśmy na obozy poszukiwaczy, to znów na furgony, jadące z kopalni złota. Mnie nazywano w bandzie „Black Jack z Ballarat“, a bandę naszą dziś jeszcze pamiętają w tamtej okolicy. Pewnego dnia czatowaliśmy na transport złota, idący z Ballarat do Melbourne i napadliśmy nań. Przy transporcie było sześciu ludzi i nas sześciu — wypadek starcia był więc wątpliwy. Przy pierwszym ataku wysadziliśmy czterech jeźdźców z siodeł, ale padło trzech rannych, nim dostaliśmy się do skarbu. Przyłożyłem dowódcy konwoju — którym był właśnie ten Mac-Carthy — lufę pistoletu do głowy. Ach, gdybym był wówczas nacisnął cyngiel! Oszczędziłem go jednak, chociaż wyraźnie widziałem jego małe złośliwe oczki, patrzące na mnie tak, jak gdyby chciał najdrobniejszy rys mojej twarzy zapisać sobie w pamięci; udało nam się umknąć z pieniędzmi szczęśliwie, tak że na żadnego z nas nie padło podejrzenie i wyjechaliśmy do Anglii. Tu rozłączyłem się z moimi towarzyszami i postanowiłem prowadzić życie spokojne i uczciwe. Kupiłem wówczas te dobra, które właśnie były wystawione na sprzedaż i usiłowałem nabyty w zły sposób majątek zużytkować na dobre cele. Wówczas także ożeniłem się, ale żona moja rychło umarła, pozostawiając mi małą Alicyę. Już jako małe dziecko umiała ona skierować mnie na uczciwą drogę, czego nikt oprócz niej nie potrafił. Krótko mówiąc, rozpocząłem całkiem nowe życie i robiłem co mogłem, aby naprawić moje nieprawości. I zdawało mi się, że powiedzie się to, póki nie wpadłem w szpony tego Mac-Carthy. Pojechałem pewnego razu do miasta dla ulokowania pieniędzy i spotkałem go na Regentstreet w zniszczonem, obszarpanem odzieniu. — A, oto znaleźliśmy się, Jack! zawołał i ujął mnie za ramię — musisz odtąd uważać mnie za swego towarzysza. Jest nas dwóch — ja i mój syn — i musisz teraz dbać o nas! Jeżeli tego nie zechcesz uczynić — ha! to przecież są w Anglii sądy i prawa i policya jest tu zawsze pod ręką! Obydwaj przybyli więc tutaj. Nie mogłem ich się już pozbyć i od tego czasu żyli na moim najlepszym folwarku, nie płacąc naturalnie żadnego czynszu. Spokój mój przepadł, nie mogłem już odetchnąć ani zapomnieć. Gdzie tylko się znalazłem, wnet wychylała się obok mnie chytra twarz tego szatana. W miarę jak Alicya rosła było coraz gorzej, gdyż miarkował on, że przed nią taiłem przeszłość moją jeszcze troskliwiej niż przed sądami i prawem. Żądał odemnie wszystkiego po kolei i dawałem mu wszystko chętnie: ziemię, pieniądze, domy — aż nareszcie zażądał czegoś, czego dać mu nie mogłem — mojej Alicyi. Syn jego podrósł i córka moja także. Widział on, że zdrowie moje jest zrujnowane i dlatego wydawało mu się, że obłowi się dobrze, jeżeli jego syn zagarnie całą moją własność. Ale na tym punkcie byłem niezłomny. Mac-Carthy groził mi. Byłem zdecydowany wytrwać w oporze. Umówiliśmy się o schadzkę nad jeziorem, które leży w jednakiej odległości od mego i od jego mieszkania. Skoro tam przybyłem, zastałem go w rozmowie ze synem. Zapaliłem cygaro i czekałem ukryty za drzewem, aż zostanie sam. Skoro usłyszałem o czem mówili, żółć wzburzyła się we mnie. Stary Mac-Carthy nalegał na syna, by ożenił się z moją córką, nie troszcząc się wcale o jej wolę, tak jakby była pierwszą lepszą dziewką. Ta myśl że wszystko, co było mi najdroższem i ukochanem, jest w ręku i na łasce takiego człowieka, doprowadziła mnie do szaleństwa. Czyżbym nie potrafił potargać tych więzów? Byłem poprostu wściekły i obłąkany z rozpaczy. Jakkolwiek umysł mój był jeszcze jasny i dosyć silny, wiedziałem jednak, że los mój jest już zapieczętowany. Ale moje wspomnienia — moja córka! Jedno i drugie ocaliłbym, gdyby udało mi się raz na zawsze zamknąć te usta zbrodnicze! Uczyniłem to panie Holmes! i — uczyniłbym to jeszcze raz. Moje występki były wielkie ale odpokutowałem za nie męczarnią całego życia. Ale żeby dziecię moje miało popaść w te same więzy, w których ja jęczałem tak długo — nie! tego nie mogłem przenieść! Powaliłem go na ziemię i nie czułem z tego powodu żadnego żalu, tak jakbym rozdeptał szkaradne, jadowite zwierzę. Na jego krzyk wrócił syn jego. Byłem już na brzegu lasu, kiedy musiałem zawrócić po płaszcz, który zgubiłem uchodząc. Tak się rozegrało to wszystko. — Nie moją rzeczą sądzić pana — rzekł Holmes, skoro starzec podpisał swe zeznanie — oby nas Bóg uchronił od podobnych pokuszeń. — Co zamierza pan uczynić teraz? — Ze względu na pańskie zdrowie — nic. Wie pan przecież, że wkrótce stanie pan już przed wyższym, niż ziemski, trybunałem. Zeznanie pańskie zabieram z sobą. Jeżeli sąd skaże młodego Mac-Carthy to będę zmuszony wystąpić z niem. Jeżeli go uwolnią — nie zobaczy go ludzkie oko, bez względu na to, czy pan będzie żyć czy też umrze. Tajemnicy pańskiej dochowamy święcie. — Żegnam więc pana — rzekł uroczyście starzec — kiedyś obaj spokojniej sami spoczniecie na ostatniem łożu, w przekonaniu, że pozwoliliście mnie zamknąć oczy spokojnie. Drżącym krokiem opuścił złamany starzec nasze mieszkanie. — Niechże nas Bóg wspomaga! rzekł Holmes po długiem milczeniu — czemuż los igra tak strasznie z biednymi robakami ziemskiemi... John Mac-Carthy został uwolniony na podstawie przeróżnych przeciwko jego winie świadczących szczegółów, które zestawił Holmes a obrońca zużytkował w obronie. Stary Turner żył jeszcze siedem miesięcy od czasu naszej rozmowy. Teraz leży już w grobie a według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa syn i córka ojców, co takimi byli sobie wrogami, utworzą szczęśliwą parę, nie domyślając się nawet, jak strasznie ciężkie chmury zaległy na ich przeszłości. Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne Category:Przekłady anonimowe